Είχε ήδη φύγει
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Και όλοι γελούσαν. Και ο άγγελος έκλαιγε, σφίγγοντάς του το χέρι. Και το κορίτσι με τα σμαραγδένια μάτια πονούσε. Και ο Σάσουκε ήξερε τώρα, τον αγαπούσαν. Μα εκείνος είχε ήδη φύγει.


**Και ξανα, ξανα δημιουργώ (μπαααα...) στα ελληνικά...Τεεεελος πάντων, το πληκτρολόγιο έχει πρόβλημα, οπότε, αν λείπει κανα γραμμα ή κανας τονος απο πουθενά, μπλέιμ μάι κίμπορντ ΧD...**

**Αυτό τουλάχιστον είναι δικό μου, δεν είναι μετάφραση αλλουνού**

**Ευχομαι να ήταν δικο μου το Ναρούτο..Αλλα πιο πολυ εύχομαι να ήταν δικός μου ο Σάσουκε! XD**

* * *

Όλα γύρω του είναι φωτεινά, κι όμως αυτός, μες στο μυαλό του, σκοτάδι, πίσσα, κρύο και ίδιο, όπως τότε.

Οι άνθρωποι γύρω του φωνάζουν, γελούν, δακρύζουν από χαρά, κι όμως αυτός δεν ακούει τίποτε. Μες στο μυαλό του ησυχία, νεκρική σιγή.

Η κοπέλα με τα πράσινα, σμαραδένια μάτια τον αγκαλιάζει, κι όμως αυτός δεν μπορεί να το νιώσει. Μέσα του άδειος, κενό.

Δάκρυα, καυτές σταγόνες πέφτουν στα παγωμένα του μάγουλα, σαν να 'ναι δικά του, χαράσσοντας δυο μικρά ρυάκια στο πρόσωπο του.

Κι ένα γρατσουνισμένο, χτυπημένο και μελανιασμένο πρόσωπο, χαμογελαστό όμως, με τούφες ξανθές να το στεφανώνουν αγγελικά, και δυο μάτια μπλε, λαμπερά να το στολίζουν, εμφανίζεται στο οπτικό του πεδίο. Τα χείλη κινούνται ακατάπαυστα, μα τ' αφτιά του δε νοιάζονται ν' ακούσουν τις λέξεις. Τα μάτια που τον κοιτούν είναι λαμπερά, γυαλίζουν σαν ζαφείρια, κι ο κάτοχός τους χαμογελά ασταμάτητα, μ' ένα χαμόγελο απεγνωσμένο.

Και το κορίτσι με τα σμαραγδένια μάτια τον έχει στα γόνατά της, κι ακόμα κλαίει σιγανά, μόνο αυτός μπορεί να το νιώσει, γιατί εκείνη καταπίνει τους λυγμούς της, κι όμως την τραντάζουν, και τα σιωπηλά της δάκρυα πέφτουν ακόμη πάνω του, σταγόνες ζωής.

Και οι άνθρωποι τριγύρω γελουν.

Και το φεγγάρι λάμπει, κι ο ουρανός είναι καθαρός.

Κι αυτός είναι επιτέλους πίσω. Πίσω, στο σπίτι, στους ανθρώπους με τους οποίους δεν έχει συγγένεια μα μεγάλωσε μαζί τους.

Πίσω στον ξανθό φωνακλά άγγελο και στο σιωπηλό τώρα κορίτσι με τα πράσινα μάτια και τα μαλλιά στο χρώμα των μπουμπουκιών της ανθισμένης κερασιάς.

Τα μάτια του αγγέλου είναι μπλε. Μπλε και φωτεινά. Τα μάτια τα δικά της είναι σμαραγδένια, όμως κάτι τα σκιάζει.

Και τα δικά του; Σκοτεινά, μ' ανεξερεύνητα βάθη, μαύρα και αδιάφορα, κουρασμένα και λυπητερά, τόσο λυπητερά, και το πέπλο τους που πασχίζει μάταια να κρύψει την ανείπωτη οδύνη, την ψυχή που πεταρίζει, έτοιμη να φύγει, την ψυχή που γεννήθηκε στα δυο του μαύρα μάτα και δεν πρόλαβε ποτέ να χαρεί την παιδική της ηλικία, την ψυχή του που πέθανε πρώτη φορά όταν είχε καλημερίσει μονάχα οκτώ καλοκαίρια.

Καλοκαίρια...

Κάποτε, θυμάται, ήταν κι αυτός καλοκαίρι. Ένα καλοκαίρι ήρθε και αυτός στον κόσμο, ένα ζεστό ηλιόλουστο πρωινό του Ιουλίου. Θυμόταν τώρα, αμυδρά, και τ' άλλα καλοκαίρια, μια ξενοιασιά που νοσταλγεί. Μια κόκκινη και άσπρη μπάλα στα χέρια του, ένα χάρτινο βέλος που γυρνά στην κατεύθυνση του ανέμου, ένα χρωματιστό γλειφιτζούρι, οι χάρτινοι ερωδιοί που του 'φτιαχνε ο αδελφός του, κι εκείνος μετά μονάχος του τους έβαζε στη σειρά στην μικρή λιμνούλα και μόλις ερχόταν ο ζέφυρος οι ερωδιοί ταξίδευαν μέσα στη λίμνη, στα βάθη της πολλές φορές, για να βρουν κι αυτοί το μέρος τους.

Καλοκαίρι...Ναι, κάποτε ήταν κι αυτός καλοκαίρι. Κάποτε ήξερε πώς ν' απολαμβάνει τις στιγμές της ζωής του, τα δευτερόλεπτα. Κάποτε ήξερε να χαμογελά. Κάποτε, κάποτε ήξερε τί θα πει χαρά.

Είχε μάθει πως οι άνθρωποι όταν χαίρονται γελούν. Και μολονότι ο ίδιος δε θυμάται τί πάει να πει χαμόγελο, τί πάει να πει χαρά, βλέπει τους άλλους γύρω του να γελούν. Να 'ναι αυτοι τάχα οι χαρούμενοι; Και άραγε γιατί χαίρονται;

Και αν χαίρονται όλοι για το ίδιο πράγμα, τότε γιατί τα μάτια του αγγέλου λάμπουν δακρυσμένα; Γιατί δεσταματάει να κλαίει το κορίτσι με τα σμαραγδένια μάτια; Τα δάκρυά της τον καίνε, το παγωμένο, χλομό του πρόσωπο είναι μούσκεμα, τα μαύρα, κορακίσια του μαλλιά το ίδιο.

Και το πλήθος γελά. Γελούν, και το φως πάνωθέ τους λαμπρό, ξάστερη νύχτα.

Ο άγγελος του κρατά το χέρι, και το κεφάλι του ακουμπά στα γόνατα ης πρασινομάτας ακόμα, κι ίσως να, μια ζεστασιά απλώνεται γύρω του, μια περίεργη ζεστασιά που μπορεί μονάχα να την καταλάβει, κι όχι να τη νιώσει.

Νιώθει τ' αριστερό του χέρι παγωμένο, κι όμως, ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του, η λαβή του σπαθιού του, πιο παγερή, τόσο πολύ, που τη νιώθει καυτή στην παλάμη του. Όλοι γελούν, η πρασινομάτα και ο άγγελος καίνε, αι στο λευκό του πουκάμισο μια κόκκινη κηλίδα, μικρή, τόση δα, μονάχα τα μάτια της τα πράσινα την έχουνε προσέξει, κι ανοίγουν διάπλατα ανήσυχα. Και η μικρή κηλίδα όλο και μεγαλώνει, κι αυτός νιώθει ολοένα πιο παγωμένος.

Και το πλήθος γελά, κι ατός πονά ξαφνικά, πονάει στο στήθος, στ' αριστερά, στο μέρος που κρύβεται η πληγωμένη του από τα χρόνια καρδιά, η καρδιά πο μεγάλωσε μόνη της, η καρδιά που αποζητούσε απεγνωσένα αγάπη, μ' απ' την περηφάνια της ποτέ δεν τη δέχτηκε. Και η κηλίδα έχει γίνει τεράστια, και τον πονά, και το κόκινο πάνω του γίνεται πολύ, ποτάμι και απλώνεται γύρω του, κάτω από την πλάτη του και πάνω στα γόνατα της κοπέλας με τα πράσινα, σμαραγδένια μάτια. Και τα δικά του μάτια ξαφνικά θολώνουν, τα σχήματα γύρω του γίνονται άμορφες μάζες, όγκοι που δε μπορεί να ξεχωρίσει, και μονάχα τώρα έφτει στο σκοτάδι, ένα μαύρο πέπλο πέφτει μπροστά από τα μάτια του και το μόνο που μπορούν να ξεχωρίσουν πια σ' αυτόν τον κατασκότεινο ουρανό είναι δυο πράσινα αστέρια, δυο μεγάλα πετράδια που γυαλίζουν, κι έπειτα τα μπλε. Τα μάτια του αγγέλου πλάι στης πρασινομάτας.

Κι εκείνος καταλαβαίνει πως κι αυτά, ακόμα κι αυτά θα σβήσουν και θα τον αφήσουν μόνο. Ή μήπως θα σβήσει αυτός; Θα χαθεί αυτός, ξανά, τώα που γύρισε, και θα τους αφήσει μόνους του; Και πάλι μόνους, όπως όταν είχε χτυπήσει την πρασινομάτα για να μην τον δεί να φεύγει, όπωε οταν είχε μονομαχήει μέχρι τέλους με τον άγγελο για να μπορέσει ναφύφει. Δεν ήξερε τί έχανε τότε. Κι όμως της είχε ψιθυρίσει ευχαριστώ. Ήθελε δύναμη, μόνο δύναμη γα να μπορέσει να νικήσει τον μοναδικότου συγγενή, το μοναδικό άτομο που του είχε μείνει, ήθελε να τον σκοτώσει, για να εκδικηθεί για τους θανάτους όλων των υπολοίπων μελών της οικογενειάς του. Ήθελε δύναμη, μονάχα δύναμη, και δεν ήξερε τί έχανε, δεν τον ένοιαζε να μάθει πώς ένιωσαν η κπέλα με τα πράσινα μάτια και ο άγγελος όταν εκείνος τους εγκατέλειψε.

Αυτό ήταν το μεγαλύτερο λάθος του. Ένα λάθος που δεν έπρεπε, δεν ήθελε να επαναλάβει. Κι ομως, η ώρα να τους εγκαταλείψει, για πάντα αυτή τη φορά, ήταν κοντά. Τα μεγάλα του κουρασμένα μάτια, αυτοί οι κατάμαυροι λαμπεροί κρύσταλλοι ήταν έτοιμοι να κείσουν, μια που δε μπορούσαν να δουν τίποτε πλέον εκτός από σκοτάδι, και τα μάτια τους. Θυμόταν τώρα, αμυδρά, τα ονόματά τους.

"Ναρούτο...Σάκουρα...Συγγνώμη." πρόφερε ξεψυχσμένα, με όση δύναμη του είχε απομείνει, και το τρομαγμένο ύφος της πρασινομάτας τον έκανε να πονέσει πιο πολύ, τώρα τα σμαράγδια της ήταν πιο λαμπερά, έκλαιγε, τοίδιο και ο άγγελος. Κι κοπέλα έσκυψε, τα δάχτυλά της στα μάγουλά του, και καθώς εκείνος έκλεινε τα μάτια του για τελευταία φορά, τον φίλησε.

Και όλοι γελούσαν.

Και ο άγγελος έκλαιγε, σφίγγοντάς του το χέρι.

Και το κορίτσι πονούσε.

Και ο Σάσουκε ήθερε τώρα, τον αγαπύσαν. Μα εκείνος είχε ήδη φύγει.

* * *

**Λοιπον, λοιπόν; Πώς είναι; Ξέρω, είμαι πολύ bitch (για crazy Sasuke fangirl) που τον σκοτώνω, αλλα ΑΑΑΑΧ! Ήταν έμπνευση της στιγμής!**


End file.
